138
by Cheerful Sky
Summary: One-Shot, Akuroku. Ciento treinta y ocho días habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, desde que perdió a su mejor amigo. Si los incorpóreos no tienen corazón ni sentimientos, ¿de dónde viene esa dolorosa sensación en su pecho? Regalo para Birds Ate My Face.


Hola, ¿qué pasa? Sigo viva (digo esto como si llevara ausente meses, y realmente actualicé la semana pasada). Y sí, en lugar de actualizar alguna de mis historias, que es lo que tocaría, publico este _one-shot _por un motivo que considero especial: es el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores. No voy a ponerme demasiado sentimental, ni a escribir parrafadas de peloteo aleatorio porque, vaya, este no es el lugar. Pero, en resumen, esta historia tiene un propósito y es ser uno de los regalos de cumpleaños para **Birds Ate My Face**.

A continuación, una breve explicación que otros lectores no tenéis por qué leer, pero que me veo obligada a incluir:

Muchas felicidades a ella. Sé que mi historia no será la que destaque el día de hoy, ya que va a recibir muchísimas como regalo, y este no es realmente su _fandom_, pero llevo semanas y semanas pensando qué escribir sobre _Supernatural_ y, aunque tenía alguna idea, me temo que no he visto lo suficiente como para desarrollarla de forma eficaz. Pensé en _Sherlock_, pero sé que va a recibir más de uno y más de dos, y quería que este regalo fuera, en cierto modo, especial. Sé que le gusta _Kingdom Hearts_, fue una de las primeras cosas (si no la primera) que encontramos en común y una de las razones por las que nos conocimos. Pensé, en algún momento, que eso sería más especial que escribirle sobre algo que le apasionara en este momento porque, bueno, esto es más personal. Más _nuestro_. Así como que sea sobre Axel y Roxas porque, vaya, sé que son su pareja/relación favorita (aunque no sabría si catalogar esta historia como "romance" realmente) y que podía enfocarlo de una manera más cercana a su "estilo". No sé si lo he conseguido; confieso que no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado, ya que esperaba algo... mejor. Pero espero, de verdad, que le guste.

Confieso, por otra parte, que me gustaría ser capaz de escribir sobre otro _fandom _porque, vaya, ¡todas mis historias son sobre Kingdom Hearts! Pero... bueno, no encuentro inspiración para otras por ahora.

Nada más, disfrútalo, Effy. Espero no haberme tragado TODAS las escenas de 358/2 Days estos dos días para nada. Y, al resto, ¡disfrutadlo también!

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney, así como tampoco escribo esto con ánimo de lucro. Sin embargo, Axel me pertenece como futuro marido. Se siente.

* * *

**Ciento Treinta y Ocho**

**~ 138 ~  
**

**— Por: Cheerful Sky —**

* * *

Ciento treinta y ocho.

Una ácida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensarlo. Aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Sus ojos, azules como el cielo, con ese sorprendente brillo de determinación. Una mirada muy diferente a la primera que le dedicó un año atrás, cuando se conocieron; esa mirada vacía, confundida y distante que tanto le inquietaba, se había convertido en una decidida, firme. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, incluso a su mejor amigo; todo lo contrario a su actitud de antaño, insegura, débil y dependiente.

Jamás imaginó que ese _zombie _que conoció hace un año le mirara de esa manera. Que hubiera cambiado tanto.

Ciento treinta y ocho eran los días que habían pasado desde aquel último encuentro. La última vez que Axel lo vio.

* * *

—_Axel…_

—_Volvamos a encontrarnos, en nuestra próxima vida._

—_Sí. Te estaré esperando._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, sólo pudo reír, a pesar de que todo lo que quería hacer era llorar. Pero él no podía llorar. Los incorpóreos no pueden hacer algo así, no sienten. No sufren._

—…_Tonto. Lo dices porque tú _sí_ tendrás otra vida._

* * *

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Esa sala blanca, oscura y solitaria, a la que ninguno de los miembros de la Organización se atrevía a ir jamás. Todos sabían, o al menos intuían, que algún día, su destino los conduciría a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, los motivos de Axel distaban de ese poderoso temor a la desaparición; lo que realmente temía, era enfrentarse a la realidad, ver _su _nombre, _su _lugar, completamente destrozado.

Ya no existía, después de todo.

En aquella sala era dónde se encontraban los nombres de todos los miembros de la Organización: su número, su _apodo_. Todas ellas brillaban, pero, si caían en batalla, se apagaban y quedaban destruidas. Axel sonrió con cierta amargura al comprobar que prácticamente todas aquellas lápidas se encontraban en ese lamentable estado.

Marluxia, Larxenne, Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Demyx…

_Él._

Se acercó a la lápida más pequeña. Tal y como temía, apenas quedaba nada de ella, como todas aquellas que pertenecían a los que ya no _estaban_. Se agachó, dejando otro palo de madera que tenía escrito la palabra "ganador". Era consciente que presentarse en la mismísima guarida de la Organización era un completo suicidio. Después de todo, ahora era considerado un traidor.

Pero, después de ciento treinta y ocho días sin tomar un helado de sal marina, era toda una suerte que le tocara el _premio_.

—He venido a traerte algo. –murmuró, mirando hacia la lápida. —Pensé que querrías tenerlo. ¿Recuerdas? A mí nunca me tocaban. ¡Era un auténtico fastidio! Pero, por fin, me tocó hoy. Debe ser cosa del destino, ¿no? –hizo una pausa, antes de echarse a reír. —Bobadas. Yo nunca he creído en esas cosas.

Agachó la cabeza, aún sonriendo, al comprobar que no recibía ninguna respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Los humanos, cuando uno de ellos muere, dejan una lápida con su nombre y le traen flores. –continuó hablando. —Pero pensé que esto sería más personal, ¿no crees? Nunca supe si te gustaban las flores. Eso siempre fue más de Marluxia, y no creo que le haga especial ilusión que precisamente _yo _venga a visitarlo.

Rió por su último comentario, aunque no era una de esas carcajadas que dejaba escapar en la torre del reloj, en Villa Crepúsculo, cuando _él _le preguntaba algo estúpido o hacía algún comentario que le resultaba gracioso; o cuando Axel bromeaba sobre su superior, Xemnas, o sobre Saïx con comentarios que su compañero no terminaba de comprender.

Era una risa débil y ronca. Triste, cansada.

—¿Sabes cuál es el premio? Un helado gratis. –le dijo. —Pero supongo que… es mejor que te lo dé a ti. Yo ya he dejado eso de tomarlos.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Era consciente de que se estaba comportando como un completo idiota. Ya era bastante temerario presentarse en aquel lugar, dadas las circunstancias, pero hablar con una lápida, en la que ni siquiera se encontraba _su _cuerpo, era absurdo. Tal vez, patético. _Él _no dejaría de reír a carcajadas si pudiera verle.

Su cuerpo no estaba aquí. Había desaparecido, no tenía derecho a un lugar en el que reposar. Después de todo, ese era el destino de los Incorpóreos: desaparecer, sin dejar rastro. No eran _nada_, y su fin no podría ser de otra manera. Y la idea de que _él _desapareciera sólo para que el portador de la llave-espada despertara siempre le producía ese imperioso deseo de destrozar lo primero que tuviera cerca.

Volvió a mirar hacia la lápida.

Sus afilados ojos verdes ahora brillaban con determinación. Sabía que su amigo jamás aprobaría la decisión que había tomado, decisión que llevaba planeando durante un tiempo. Pero estaba enloqueciendo, la espera le estaba torturando. Su _otra vida, _esa en la que se reencontrarían, no llegaba. No llegaría, no para él.

Esa dolorosa sensación de vacío le estaba consumiendo. Y no lograba comprenderlo; era un Incorpóreo. No tenía corazón. ¿Por qué sentía, entonces, que se hubiera roto en mil pedazos?

—Voy a hacerte volver, quieras o no. –advirtió, llevando su mirada hacia el suelo, incapaz de mirar su nombre. No podía, pues sentía que _él _estaba mirándole. Juzgándole. Reprochándole su decisión.

Se levantó, mirando ese pequeño palo de madera que ahora reposaría frente a aquella losa. Cerró los ojos un instante, convenciéndose de qué era lo que iba a hacer. Era la única solución; no volvería a verle jamás si no lo hacía. Lo sabía.

No le importaba la Organización, ni los Sincorazón, ni los mundos. Ni siquiera el _Kingdom Hearts _que, según Xemnas, era su única posibilidad de volver a tener un corazón. De ser _alguien_.

Egoístamente, sólo quería dejar de sentir ese vacío. Y la única persona capaz de lograrlo era _él._

Alzó su brazo, haciendo aparecer uno de esos portales oscuros. Sabía dónde encontrar al elegido; estaba convencido de que ya estaría en camino, dispuesto a salvar a la muchacha pelirroja que secuestró días atrás. Era una auténtica lástima que jamás fuera a llegar al Mundo Inexistente. No se lo permitiría.

El portador de la llave-espada no merecía seguir viviendo. Era todo culpa suya.

Antes de marcharse, el ojiverde echó una última ojeada al sepulcro, con una triste sonrisa.

—Hasta pronto, _compañero._

En la lápida, aún podían leerse las siguientes palabras:

"_Nº XIII, Roxas: La Llave del Destino"_

* * *

Cerró los ojos, escuchando los gritos de la batalla, los umbríos desapareciendo, golpeados por la famosa llave-espada. Era enfermizo, pero aún era capaz de distinguir ese sonido, porque lo recordaba de todas aquellas veces que había visto a Roxas luchar, derrotando a los Sincorazón para cumplir con las misiones que la Organización le encomendaba.

Su objetivo estaba allí, en aquel espacio entre Mundos, entre dos portales oscuros, luchando. Buscando a aquella joven a la que quería rescatar. Sonrió con cierta malicia. Iba a conseguirlo.

Roxas volvería a él. Sora era la clave.

El pelirrojo hizo aparición, ayudando a los tres viajeros a derrotar a los umbríos, para su asombro. No iba a permitir que fueran aquellas criaturas inferiores las que realizaran el trabajo sucio. Era él quién debía recuperar a su compañero. Y, después de todo, siempre le eran encomendados los trabajos más desagradables. ¿Para qué negarlo? Que se le llamara _traidor_entre los miembros de la Organización no era una mera coincidencia.

—¡Axel!

De nuevo, esa sensación dolorosa en su pecho, dónde años atrás latió un corazón. Por un momento, había confundido esa voz alegre y jovial con la de aquel confundido rubio que ni siquiera sabía lo que era un cofre.

—Nos has ayudado. –continuó escuchándole. —No… no lo esperaba. Gracias.

Cuando Axel se atrevió a mirar aquellos orbes azules, prácticamente cristalinos, esa sonrisa amplia y sincera y aquella expresión inocente y sorprendida, todo lo demás pareció desaparecer por un momento. No era a Sora a quién veía.

Y fue entonces cuando enloqueció.

De nuevo, era como si tuviera los ojos cerrados. Sólo escuchaba golpes, estruendos y gritos. Sabía que alguien estaba luchando, de nuevo, escuchaba al pato lanzar conjuros o al escudero exclamar, incluso los quejidos de Sora. Pero él no sentía _nada._ Y quiso reír al recordarse que, bueno, ¿qué demonios iba a sentir un Incorpóreo?

Sin embargo, no era lo único que escuchaba…

"Devuélvemelo".

"Le traeré de vuelta".

"Despierta".

"Roxas".

"Roxas".

"¡Roxas!".

Era él, esas palabras eran suyas. Axel pudo reconocer su voz, quebrada, dolida, bramando aquellas palabras. Sólo entonces fue cuando pudo sentir _algo_. Esa dolorosa sensación, la angustia y la soledad, volvieron a adueñarse de su pecho. Su cuerpo, de pronto, parecía cansado y dolorido. Como si hubiera estado luchando durante horas y como si, de repente, fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Como si todo el daño que hubiera recibido en los últimos minutos o, incluso, durante los últimos ciento treinta y ocho días, hubiera comenzado a afectarle.

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, era de que Sora estaba frente a él, con su piel llena de cortes y quemaduras que, hacía unos minutos, no tenía. Se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, débil y jadeante, al igual que sus dos compañeros, algo más atrás. Lo segundo fue que, a pesar de ello, aquellos ojos no dejaban de observarle, ahora no tan confundidos; reconocía aquella mirada de lástima, pena y compasión. Frunció el ceño. No necesitaba compasión. Necesitaba a Roxas a vuelta.

Y, lo último que descubrió, fue que sentía como si sus ojos ardieran. Algo húmedo en sus mejillas, que no supo reconocer durante unos segundos, hasta que sintió la mano de Sora ahí. Cálida y temblorosa, ayudándole.

—Aléjate. –ordenó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Axel, estás… llorando.

Aquella risa amarga y cansada volvió a escapar de sus labios.

—Soy un Incorpóreo, ¿lo captas? No podemos llorar. Necesitas un corazón para hacerlo.

—Es por Roxas, ¿verdad?

No esperaba aquella pregunta. Volvió a mirar al castaño, frunciendo el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos. Estaba molesto. Odiaba escuchar ese nombre si no era él quién lo pronunciaba. Odiaba que otra persona se atreviera a hacerlo. Y odiaba aún más que lo hiciera precisamente aquel que era culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

—Lo nombraste mientras me atacabas. –continuaba explicando el ojiazul. —Todos me llamáis Roxas, pero no logro entenderlo. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Furioso, el pelirrojo volvió a golpear a Sora con sus _chakrams_.

—¡Por tu culpa él ya no está!

Rabia, dolor, desesperación, ira, tristeza, aflicción. No recordaba lo que se sentía. Hacía años que había olvidado cómo esa clase de sentimientos y, sin embargo, estaba volviendo a hacerlo. Y era ridículo, pues sabía que era imposible, porque no tenía corazón. Por un momento, aquel joven castaño estaba haciéndole creer que era _humano_. Como Roxas había logrado hacerlo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Alzó su mano sin titubear, observando a un dolorido Sora que no parecía dispuesto a defenderse. Ahora, sería tan sencillo acabar con él y traerlo de vuelta… Todo volvería a ser como antes, podrían volver a estar juntos, comiendo helado de sal marina todas las tardes. Tal vez pudieran ir a la playa, como le prometió ya un año atrás, y pasar su día libre. Siempre tendrían días libres, porque ambos habían abandonado la Organización. Un único movimiento, y podría recuperar todo aquello; vivir todas esas experiencias de nuevo. Fingir que era una persona real, que tenía un corazón, junto a Roxas.

Pero, entonces, lo escuchó:

—"_¡No lo hagas, Axel!"_

Retrocedió.

Reconocía esa voz. No era Sora. Le estaba observando, y ni siquiera había movido sus labios. No era el castaño quién se había dirigido a él. Aquel grito, ronco y molesto, pertenecía a otra persona. No era la primera vez que aquella voz le gritaba de esa manera, pidiéndole que se detuviera, que no atacara a alguien. Que no perdiera el control.

Roxas.

Y, por primera vez en aquellos ciento treinta y ocho días, Axel vaciló.

—¿Roxas…?

Escuchó el sonido de sus _chakrams_ precipitarse contra el suelo y, segundos después, se dejó caer de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos de nuevo. Ni ese rostro. Le engañaba, creía que era Roxas, pero era mentira. Y, por otro lado, temía encontrarse con el rostro del que, algún día, fue su mejor amigo, juzgándole, reprochándole. Odiándole por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Roxas nunca se lo perdonaría si acababa con Sora ahora. No quería volver.

—¿Por qué, Axel?

Ese era Sora, estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

—Quería ver a Roxas. –explicó, con voz queda. —Era el único que me caía bien. Me hacía sentir… como si tuviera corazón. Era raro, supongo.

Hizo una pausa, atreviéndose al fin a mirar al portador de la llave-espada. Lentamente, llevó sus manos hacia él, una en cada mejilla, acariciándolas, como si tratara de cerciorarse de que la persona que estaba ante él era real, palpando su rostro, temiendo que desapareciera de entre sus manos. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que ocurriera. Y casi sonrió, aliviado, al comprobar que era real. Que aquella persona estaba ahí, con él.

Aunque no fuera quién esperaba.

—Tú me haces sentir… igual.

Sora, aún aturdido, sólo le dedicó una mirada confusa, parpadeando un par de veces y arqueando sus cejas. Axel volvió a dedicarle esa risa amarga. Reconocía también esa expresión; el rubio se la dedicaba a menudo, cuando hablaba de algo que no lograba comprender. Y, dado que era incapaz de recordar absolutamente nada, era prácticamente todo el tiempo.

—_Él_ ponía siempre esa cara, ¿sabes?

—Axel…

Soltó las mejillas de Sora, dejando caer sus brazos. No iba a poder traer a Roxas de vuelta, él jamás se lo perdonaría si le hacía volver de ese modo. Y, al ver a Sora dedicarle esa mirada, tierna, cariñosa y -de alguna manera- comprensiva, no se sintió capaz de acabar con él. Era como acabar con Roxas.

De pronto, fue como si se diera cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía, de las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo; de lo débil que estaba. Era doloroso. Dolorosamente dulce.

—Estoy… _muriendo_.

—¡Eso no es verdad! –se negó el menor y, aunque Axel pudo notar que había levantado su arma, no le atacó. Se preguntó si estaría intentando curarle, y aquella idea le pareció peculiarmente irónica.

—Oh, es cierto. –corroboró, de nuevo con esa mueca desagradable que fingía ser una sonrisa. —Los Incorpóreos ni siquiera podemos llamarlo _morir_. Sólo nos desvanecemos en la Oscuridad. No somos… nada.

—¡No! –seguía negándose. —Podemos cambiar eso, ¡estoy seguro! Puedo ayudarte a salvar a Roxas, ¡tiene que haber una manera!

Eso era lo que pensó durante días, semanas y meses. Pero el pelirrojo sabía que no era lo que su antiguo compañero deseaba; Roxas siempre luchó por saber quién era y, cuando lo descubrió, quiso sacrificarse. No iba a volver. No era posible. Si hubiera otra manera, Axel sabía que su compañero habría sido lo suficientemente astuto como para evitar todo esto.

Y, ahora, era demasiado tarde.

Alzó su brazo para mostrarles uno de esos portales oscuros. Uno que les llevaría al Mundo Inexistente, dónde debía encontrarse la muchacha pelirroja.

—Tu amiga… se llamaba Kairi, ¿verdad? –preguntó, pero continuó hablando sin esperar a que Sora asintiera: —Está en el castillo. Date prisa.

—Pero…

—Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta. –advirtió.

A pesar de que su mirada no se había apartado del suelo, supo que sus dos compañeros de viaje ya habían salido corriendo hacia allí. Sin embargo, no escuchó los pasos de Sora alejarse.

—Lo siento, Axel. Yo… ¿de verdad que no hay otr-

—Ve a salvar a tus amigos. Tráelos de vuelta cada vez que se te escapen. Te arrepentirás si no lo haces. –lo cortó el pelirrojo. —No te lo perdonarás… jamás… –añadió, aunque aquellas últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurro.

Y, por fin, escuchó a Sora marcharse. O eso creyó, porque los pasos sonaban cada vez más lejanos, al mismo tiempo que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía lentamente. Y, entonces, supo que estaba llegando su fin. Podría _descansar_.

Debía confesar que jamás habría imaginado que su _muerte_ sería tan sorprendentemente dulce. El dolor de aquellas heridas era prácticamente insignificante comparado con esa sensación de alivio en su pecho. No más dolor, no más vacío. No más recuerdos, ni culpabilidad. Ni siquiera arrepentimiento. No sentiría nada y, esta vez, sería de verdad.

Cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa sincera. La primera en ciento treinta y ocho días.

Y, por un momento, juraría que vio a Roxas sonreír.

* * *

Haaasta aquí. Algo más corto a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Y, vaya, menos mal, empieza a asustarme escribir capítulos de 4.000 palabras. No, en serio, no sé si eso es bueno o me enrollo demasiado, pero yo tiro por lo segundo.

¿Por qué ciento treinta y ocho y, no sé, sesenta y nueve? Porque 138. El 13 es Roxas, el 8 Axel. No podía ser de otra manera.

Nada más, espero que os haya gustado y deseo de verdad que haya sido un buen regalo para Effy. Después de todo, no me habría comido la cabeza durante días y semanas para una historia así, por mucho que adore el Akuroku, teniendo otras tres que continuar cada semana. Espero de verdad que haya merecido la pena.

Oh, y aprovecho para dejar un aviso para mis lectores, si han leído esto: lamento comunicar que me resultará imposible actualizar _**Amigo Imaginario **_esta semana. Tengo un viaje y, lo siento, no puedo (ni, vaya, lo siento, quiero) pararme a escribir un capítulo durante mi estancia. Espero que podáis comprenderlo, es un capítulo importante que quiero desarrollar como es debido. Tengo la idea ya bien resumida escena a escena, así que a la siguiente semana volveré con el nuevo capítulo, ¡ni se os ocurra pensar que lo he abandonado!

Tras este egocéntrico paréntesis, le deseo una vez más un muy feliz cumpleaños a **Birds Ate My Face**. Y un mordisco virtual en la mejilla.


End file.
